


Freddy being a BRAT

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, M/M, Spanking, blowjob, bratty freddy, but he gives in to his boy, gun kink at the end, larry tryna be assertive, needy freddy, they got a kind of unnegotiated dom/sub dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: i 4got i wrote this
Relationships: Freddy/Larry, Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 52





	Freddy being a BRAT

imagine freddy going over larry’s apartment, and this point they’ve been shagging for a bit and are comfortable with each other ((i mean ~~realistically their love was probs more of a slow burn/pining and they may have not even gotten sexual yet in the short time they were together but i like to headcannon them fuckin like rabbits from the get-go)), and larry’s on his couch watching some boring old movie freddy doesn’t care about, and he lifts his arm to indicate that freddy can curl up there ((neither of will ever say it aloud but one of their fave things is freddy curling up on larrys side with his arm around him)) and freddy does and larry puts his arm around freddy and is lightly rubbing his shoulder but he’s still watching tv, and freddy’s bored and horny and turns his head and starts to suck on larrys fingers, and larry goes “later buddy boy, when this is over” but freddy wants it now, and he starts moaning while he’s sucking, and larry takes his arm away and freddy’s disappointed, and he start to get on larrys lap being like “larry please, i wanna play, play with me” and larry says in a dangerous voice “later” and pushes freddy to the side and freddy whines and starts to clumsily unbutton his own shirt while trying to sprawl on larry’s lap again

and larry’s dick’s getting hard but at this point its not even about the movie its about the damn principle that freddy should wait when he’s told to wait, and freddy nuzzles into larry’s neck then starts sucking on his collarbone n still whimpering “please larry” and grinding into larrys crotch but larry shoves him off and points to like, a chair also facing tv or something, and goes “sit there” and freddy’s upset he’s been banished from the couch and at this point larry’s not really paying attention to the movie but his eyes are fixated on the screen coz like i said, its the principal of the matter and freddy sits on the chair like he’s told but he’s whining and squirming around

and larry’s tryna force himself to stare at the telly and ignore the noises freddy is making, tryna pretend he’s utterly disinterested in freddy, but he glances over and freddy’s got his pants undone and his dick out and he’s lightly stroking himself looking at larry with a smug look on his face and larry goes “do you want me to spank you?” and he doesnt know why he said that but he’s not surprised when freddy moans and blurts out “yes yes oh god” and then clamours onto larry again, and larry sighs and after all he did say it, so he pulls freddy across his lap on his stomach, and tugs the rest of his pants down, and start spanking him, and god freddy’s so sexy like this and making so many delicious noises and larry’s tryna get into the role, punctuating his slaps with “dont - bother me - when -im - busy” “do as - youre - told” and he realises that freddys hips are moving and he’s humping larrys thigh

and then freddy makes a choking noise and comes and larry doesnt know what to say or if he should continue spanking but then the kid kinda rolls himself off larry and onto to the floor and he’s panting but starts unzipping larry’s pants and immediately sucking on his cock ((and obvs larry is hard as hell)) and goddamn he looks so hot there sucking with his unbuttoned shirt draped half on him and his arse all red and his lidded eyes staring into larrys, and larry’s gonna come pretty soon but then freddy stops and says “wanna ride you” and gets up to get the lube that’s on larry’s nightstand ((i kinda imagine larry has one of those small apartments where’s its like, one big room where its the couch n tv and a table n then one side is the bed but its not separate rooms, the only separate rooms are a small bathroom and small kitchen area))

and larry’s just in shock at the kids energy and insatiability, and then freddy comes back and starts messily applying lube to larrys cock and then straddles larry and lowers himself on it and he lets out a few whimpers and larry kinda pangs when he realises those are pain whimpers, either coz freddy didnt prepare himself or coz of his sore arsecheeks or most likely both and he grabs freddys hips to hold him still once his dick is all the way in to let freddy stretch around him before he starts riding, and then after a few minutes of them just keeping still with heavy breathing, freddy starts rocking his hips and larry eases his hold but still keeps his hands there and they’re kissing sloppily, its an awkward angle n freddys not so much riding as rocking back and forth and larry has to kinda thrust a bit but he doesnt mind, and he realises that freddys dick isnt hard and that this sex is mainly for his benefit

larry comes pretty quickly and when freddy feels it he finally lets himself go limp and slump against larry, and larry awkwardly gets up holding freddy close ((they both fucking love that larrys strong enough to pick freddy up and carry him short distances)) and carrys his boy to the bed, laying him down before shuffling to lay next to him, freddy’s eyes are closed and larry would’ve thought he was asleep if it weren’t for the big smug victory grin on his face

sorta of an alt ending-----

imagine freddy and larry on the couch, and same situation as before, larry’s tryna watch tv, and freddy’s being needy and whiney and tryna get into larrys lap and make him pay attention to him, and larry pulls one of his guns out and points it at freddy and goes “knock it off kiddo”, obviously aint being serious just fucking around, but freddy leans over and puts his mouth over the tip and starts over-the-top sucking on it, running his tongue along the barrel and making exaggerated moans and suddenly larry discovers like ten things he never knew he wanted before, abandons his movie, abandons the principle of the matter, grabs freddy and drags him over to the bed ((n freddys got his smug victory grin on his face again))

**Author's Note:**

> i 4got i wrote this


End file.
